


Kikoeru?

by Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, M/M, Romance, back in 2017, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Ermal avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo solamente, senza dover dire nulla di importante e senza lasciare che quei pesanti discorsi si appropriassero della loro conversazione; voleva parlare di cose banali e ridere insieme, fare le solite battute stupide e prendere in giro Fabrizio. Ma ancora, avrebbe voluto dirgli che la sua voce lo calmava e che lo faceva sentire meno solo, che non sapeva perché l’avesse chiamato ma sapeva che ne aveva il bisogno; voleva sentirlo vicino nonostante la distanza. Ma le parole non gli uscirono.





	Kikoeru?

**Author's Note:**

> Visto che vi è piaciuta, la posto anche qua.
> 
> Il titolo significa “mi senti?” in giapponese.
> 
> Questa ff nasce prendendo spunto da una canzone di Atsushi Sakurai (Last Call) e principalmente dallo stato d’animo che Ermal sembrava avere (nascondere) durante quel raduno a Milano lo scorso Dicembre.  
> Credo che fosse in concomitanza alla fine della sua relazione e, non lo so, mi son immaginata un po’ questo.

Le luci erano quasi tutte spente, le persone che fino a poco prima erano lì per lui, lì con lui e avevano condiviso con lui quei momenti senza accorgersi di quello che si teneva dentro, erano ritornare alle proprie vite con solo il piacevole ricordo della sua voce e della sua musica.

Anche Marco, nonostante avesse insistito per restare, per riaccompagnarlo a casa, alla fine aveva ceduto e l’aveva lasciato da solo.

Se ne stava seduto a quel pianoforte scordato, un dito di vino rosso ancora nel bicchiere, la giacca stropicciata e le mani posate sulle ginocchia, mente fissava un punto nel vuoto davanti a se.

Non c’era più nessuno.

In quei mesi, dopo la separazione, era riuscito a riempire il vuoto grazie al suo non fermarsi mai, lavorare, suonare, cantare, viaggiare e scrivere… l’avevano salavato dai pensieri e dai dolori ma in quel momento, in uno dei pochi in cui si era concesso di fermarsi e pensare, si era sentito svuotato e solo.

Aveva fatto cadere la maschera dal bel sorriso e dalla battuta pronta che aveva tenuto su fino a quando i suoi fan erano lì e aveva lasciato che il dolore gli solcasse il viso, che la rabbia gli facesse tremare le mani, che i rimorsi e i rimpianti gli spezzassero il fiato in gola.

Era stato capace di controllarsi, di controllare le sue emozioni fino a quel momento ed ora sembrava non riuscirci più. L’argine si era spezzato, le emozioni gli stavano straripando dall’anima e lui aveva bisogno di un ancora a cui aggrapparsi.

Strinse forte tra le mani il cellulare come se, quell’oggetto, potesse diventare la sua ancora, la sua salvezza e il display si illuminò ricordandogli che ore fossero senza che lui ne avesse il minimo interesse, ma in un gesto automatico, lo sblocco e andò a scorrere tra le chiamate recenti.

Gli stessi nomi si ripetevano in quella sequenza ormai da anni, ma uno si distingueva e, contrariamente a quanto si aspettasse, a quanto credeva che il suo cuore cercasse, i suoi occhi si fermarono proprio su quel nome che, sapeva già, da lì a breve l’avrebbe accompagnato per molto tempo; non ne capí il motivo -ma a cosa serviva? la razionalità non ha mai guarito un cuore spezzato - ma lasció che la chiamata partisse.

 _“Dormivi?”_ La voce gli uscì in un sussurro, bassa e lenta, così diversa dal solito.

 _“No, non ancora”_ ci furono dei secondi di silenzio in cui Ermal respirava piano, il respiro quasi affannato di chi cercava di trattenere dentro parole e lacrime

_“Mi senti? Ermal? Tutto bene?”_

La voce di Fabrizio, al contrario della sua, era calma e calda e gli diede l’impressione di essere un balsamo per quelle ferite che stava tentando di ricucire senza troppi risultati, da solo.

Ci fu ancora silenzio.

Ermal avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo solamente, senza dover dire nulla di importante e senza lasciare che quei pesanti discorsi si appropriassero della loro conversazione; voleva parlare di cose banali e ridere insieme, fare le solite battute stupide e prendere in giro Fabrizio. Ma ancora, avrebbe voluto dirgli che la sua voce lo calmava e che lo faceva sentire meno solo, che non sapeva perché l’avesse chiamato ma sapeva che ne aveva il bisogno; voleva sentirlo vicino nonostante la distanza. Ma le parole non gli uscirono.

Si passò una mano sul viso per scostare i capelli, ormai troppo lunghi, che gli nascondevano i bei lineamenti, che gli nascondevano gli occhi e quel velo di tristezza che li macchiava da un po’ quando sentì di nuovo la voce dell’altro

_“Mi senti?”_

_“Ti sento”_ rispose  
_“…puoi_ -fece una pausa deglutendo a vuoto- _possiamo stare così, per un po’?_ ”

La sua voce sembrava quella di un ragazzino in cerca di protezione, in cerca di un appiglio, in cerca di parole che da solo non sarebbe mai riuscito a pronunciare. Fabrizio lo capì e, anche se per sua natura non era sicuramente una persona eloquente, iniziò a parlare di tutto e di niente, riempiendo le orecchie del più giovane con le sue parole che sembravano banali ma che erano ponderate e studiate affinché gli risollevassero il morale.

Gli accarezzò i pensieri con il suo tono gentile, gli solleticò il cuore con la sua risata e il suo accento troppo marcato ma che tentava sempre di mascherare, gli abbracciò i sensi con i suoi sospiri e le parole dolci.

Ed Ermal aveva sorriso, prima di chinare il capo e lasciare che le ultime barriere si distruggessero, che la maschera si sgretolasse completamente sotto il peso delle sue emozioni, prima di mostrare il suo cuore nudo e sanguinante a se stesso e alla voce dall’altro capo del telefono, trasformando la risata leggera in un singhiozzo.

“ _Fabrí…_ ” aveva sussurrato il suo nome prima di continuare “ _…fa male. Fa così male…_ ”

Le lacrime sembravano non volersi fermare ora che avevano iniziato a scendere e avevano trovato qualcuno che, seppur distante, sembrava volerle raccogliere e Fabrizio, che non aveva posto domande, stava lì ad abbracciare il suo dolore e a fargli capire che l’avrebbe supportato, che anche se non capiva e non conosceva ancora il motivo che lo spingeva a farlo, avrebbe preso dalle sue mani da pianista quel cuore ormai a pezzi ma ancora pulsante e l’avrebbe curato e custodito. Le mani di entrambi sporcate dallo stesso sangue ma intrecciate e forti.

Ermal, per un secondo, ci sperò davvero che Fabrizio, con un tocco magico, potesse spazzare via ogni suo male ma sapeva che era umanamente impossibile, eppure, spinto dai sussurri di quella voce, volle crederci.

 _“Andrà tutto bene. Ce la farai… ce la faremo. Lo so che fa male, che vorresti rompere tutto, ma credimi, passerà”_ ed Ermal volle crederci.

Si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano,tentò di sorridere di nuovo prima di sussurrare un _“Non ci vedremo per un po’…”_ detto forse più a se stesso che all’altro, come constatazione del fatto che non avrebbe potuto godere della sua vicinanza e del suo supporto.

“Ti dispiace?”

“Forse… “

Fabrizio aveva riso e, anche se erano poche le volte in cui l’aveva visto ridere, quel suono e quell’immagine gli erano rimasti nella mente e poteva vederselo davanti, mente buttava la testa all’indietro e tentava di nasconderla, quella bella risata.

 _“Non ci vedremo per un po’ ma per ora ti auguro solamente la buonanotte“_ , c’era stato di nuovo silenzio e, anche se in quel momento sembrava non esserci altro da dirsi, quel silenzio nascondeva la promessa di sentirsi ancora e il permesso di appoggiarsi a lui qualora ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Ermal aveva annuito come se lui potesse vederlo e infine aveva sussurrato _“Buonanotte”._

Nessuno dei due, in quel momento, realizzò la potenza dei loro sentimenti; c’era qualcosa che li spingeva l’uno verso l’altro noncurante del dolore o delle distanze, qualcosa che li faceva sentire simili, che, costante il poco tempo speso insieme, li faceva sentire necessari l’uno all’altro. Non lo sapevano ancora, ma quei sentimenti li avrebbero accompagnati per molto tempo.

_**“Mi senti?”** _

_**“Ti sento…”** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta.  
> Ripeto, secondo me non è niente di che ma se a voi piace e mi fate sapere che ne pensate, mi fate felice.


End file.
